Dance With Me
by SurprisinglySuaveKoala
Summary: Blaine is getting married. Kurt, a broke, lonely, uninspired dance teacher, gives him lessons for his wedding.


**Hey guys. Quick oneshot about an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. A little break from my usual mindless fluff – although it does stray back there in the end – so I hope you like it. Chuck me some reviews, tell me what you think. **

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>He was beautiful.<p>

He was graceful.

He was getting married.

Kurt can feel his heartbeat as he holds him close, strong arm around his waist, smooth hand in his, sweeping across the floor, flowing, moving, twirling, never stopping.

Until the end of the hour.

Every day.

Just as the sky begins to darken and snow begins to fall softly, the shivers of the people outside unknown to the men cocooned in the heat of each other as they drift in patterns across the hard wood floor.

For an hour every day Kurt can forget the stresses and the worries that made his insides tighten and screw up, and can be taken in the arms of this beautiful man as they dance, tension flowing out of his muscles with every step, pain leaving his mind with every pivot.

It was relief. He was relief.

The alleviation of the hurt of daily life, no family, no friend, no love, nobody to really understand the horrors he faced in the days and the nightmares that plagued him in his sleep.

Nightmares of being lost. Isolation. Being in a crowd of people and still feeling so alone.

He was a reminder of past days of hope and happiness, delusions of the magic of New York City, the acceptance and kindness, time spent with family and friends, and friends who were family. He was the hope of a new beginning, a new light in the dull, throbbing grey of his life.

But he had left his friends, his family, for the city that never sleeps.

Kurt doesn't sleep either. That time when his mind relaxes and allows the memories to come back.

He dances. He teaches. Previously the only thing that could make him relax, now the thing that has become a burden, not the free art it once was.

Until he comes.

_Happy_. Smiling. In New York. Talking, chatting, eyes sparkling to a perfect stranger.

Blaine.

He's a _perfect_ stranger.

And he's getting married.

And he's _perfect._

Blaine makes Kurt forget. Makes him smile for the first time in so long that it feels like the muscles in his face crack and stretch when he does it.

And he's a good dancer.

He wasn't. He was okay, but he had potential, Kurt knew.

He wanted to be perfect for his wedding.

It's sweet, Kurt thinks. So he teaches him.

Holds him and spins him and feels him.

For months.

Blaine is a perfectionist, Kurt learns. He has to be the best. He insists on lesson after lesson after lesson.

Kurt doesn't mind.

He likes how Blaine smells. Warm, soft, cosy. He smells like home.

Kurt doesn't have home. Kurt has a house. No home.

Until Blaine. Blaine is home.

There is easy banter. There is what a teenage Kurt would have construed as flirting but what adult Kurt knows is friendly New Yorker.

Although Blaine doesn't _seem _like a New Yorker. He is not the tight-lipped, determined, businessman that has become the generic image of 'man' in Kurt's mind.

There are hugs. There are cheek kisses, warm and soft and sweet smelling. Home kisses.

There is a fiancé.

Kurt never sees him. He barely even hears about him.

He doesn't even know his name.

But he knows he's there. The faceless, tall, perfect, handsome man. Kind. Talented. Sexy. Smart. Everything Blaine deserves.

Everything Blaine will have.

The fiancé is a constant itch in the back of Kurt's mind. Sometimes he forgets, when he's with Blaine, but whenever he gets too wishful that little voice in his head comes back. _Getting married getting married getting married._

They have only seen each other outside of the lessons once.

In a coffee shop. Kurt's coffee shop, the closest thing to home in the bustling city. Apparently Blaine's coffee shop too.

Although he only sees him there once.

Kurt anticipates the awkward, but it never comes. There is the surprised delight and the wash of unexpectedness, the slight weirdness of seeing a teacher not in school or an actor not in costume. They hug, they chat, they have coffee.

It's not a date.

Because Blaine's getting married.

Dancing is one of the best ways of bonding. They become closer. Friends, even. Kurt hasn't had a friend since Lima. Not a real one. He's had social friends, of course; the ones you talk to at parties and bars and the one you stick with when there's nobody else around and for all intents and purposes they're your friend but you don't _really_ like them.

But Blaine is his friend.

They laugh. They debate, they share interests, they give each other advice.

But they never talk about love.

Or Blaine's wedding.

Kurt doesn't even know when the wedding _is._ It seems a long engagement.

They are probably taking the time to prepare for their perfect, beautiful day. Not rushing, because they don't have to. They still have their perfect lives ahead of them and they will probably even have perfect children.

But then there's the day.

The day, a normal day. A boring day, even, with only the glimmer of light of seeing Blaine for an hour in the evening.

Kurt knows he hasn't got long. He knows the wedding will come soon, and he knows he has to let the _getting married getting married getting married_ voice in his head take over his heart and very promptly fall out of love with this man.

And that day Kurt is in the studio, running over routines and exercises, pulling off his headband and shaking his head, when Blaine waltzes in, hands in his pockets, grinning that beautiful grin, eyes twinkling in that way that never fails to amaze Kurt.

"I'm sensing progress will be made today." Blaine says resolutely.

Kurt nods. He smiles. He takes Blaine's hand and pulls him into the middle of the floor.

They get into hold, as always. Kurt pushes him gently in the right directions and they begin to waltz to the music playing softly in the background. They don't really listen to the music. They listen to each other's heartbeats. Their breathing.

"My wedding." Blaine says softly.

Kurt freezes inside. He continues dancing.

"Yes." Kurt says, equally softly. He braces himself. He knew this day would come. Quite frankly, he was starting to hope it would be over with and Blaine would be gone, taking his smile and his twinkling eyes and his cute bow ties with him before Kurt fell furthur in love.

Blaine bites his lip.

Kurt wanted to do that.

"It's not happening."

This time Kurt freezes on the outside. Blaine's hand drops from his.

"What?" He must have misheard, this must be a joke, Blaine's _getting married getting married getting married_–

"I lied." Blaine, since Kurt dropped his hand, has been twisting his fingers together like he doesn't quite know what to do with them. He looks at his feet, then looks up at Kurt. "Well, I – not really. I was… engaged. For a while."

Kurt nods. He doesn't quite know what else to do.

"I called it off." Blaine steps closer to him, reaching out as if to take his hand, but then hesitating, his fingers wavering inches away from Kurt's. Kurt looks down at their hands, then up at Blaine's watery eyes, and grabs his hand.

Blaine smiled.

"I called it off a month after I met you."

Kurt looks up. He feels dizzy. He feels like he's going to faint, oh god, what is Blaine saying?

"You mean–" Kurt manages, softly, not daring to speak above a certain volume because that would make it _real,_ pull him out of this dreamlike state of consciousness where Kurt isn't quite sure what he is feeling. "All this time, all these months–"

"I wasn't taking dance lessons for my wedding, no." Blaine affirms. "I mean I was, but. You."

"I."

"Was there, yes. And then– I didn't really want to get married anymore."

Kurt doesn't know what he's hearing. The voice in his head is making kind of confused squeaks because _not getting married after all what?_

"You're not getting married because of me." Kurt states. He is mainly disbelieving but there is a little warm feeling ballooning in his stomach and getting bigger at the earnest look in Blaine's eyes. "You broke up with the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with because–"

"I love you." Blaine says. He doesn't look surprised. He doesn't look like he didn't mean to say it which is weird because he shouldn't mean to say it because Kurt's in love with Blaine, Blaine isn't in love with Kurt that's just not the way it works.

Kurt's still holding his hand. "You –"

"Yeah. That. So…" Blaine gives a little shrug, a little smile and swings their hands. "What do you say?"

So Blaine just expects that to be okay.

He's been lying to Kurt for months– well, withholding the truth– and suddenly he's not getting married and he loves Kurt and maybe Kurt has a home after all, a home he can maybe keep, maybe, maybe.

Kurt kisses him.

Blaine kisses back.

He kisses like he dances.

Warm, soft, firm, passionate, perfect perfect perfect.

His smell overwhelms Kurt, his arms around him, wrapping him close and Kurt just wants to crawl inside and never let go and maybe he doesn't have to.

And the faceless man is gone, the voice is gone, the dull grey throbbing is gone, and Kurt doesn't know it yet, but the nightmares are gone too.


End file.
